


Katsuki Coffee

by Gabby_doo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Sweet, Thank God for Chris and Yuuko, Viktor has a much worse memory, Viktor has troubke putting two and two together, Viktor is spelled with a K, Yuuri lies about ice skating, barista, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby_doo/pseuds/Gabby_doo
Summary: Viktor with a K. Honestly, how hard is it to understand that he meant his name was spelled with a k not a c?





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://akaashikelji.tumblr.com/post/155965744694/au-where-yuuri-works-in-a-coffee-shop-viktor
> 
> Thank you human who inspired me!

"Coffee," was the first word Viktor muttered as he rose from his warm hotel bed. Normally, Viktor is an early riser, and a pleasant one  at that, however, on this occasion, he was not. The night before, Viktor had flown in to Hasetsu Airport due to an upcoming competition. He had scheduled his flight to land in Japan at 9 pm so he could get his usual seven hours, however an unfortunate series of events ensued- including makkachin throwing up in his suitcase, Yakov giving him shit for wanting to leave a week before the competition, his ride being late, and his flight being delayed- and so he hadn't landed until 4 in the morning. Viktor had reserved an ice rink nearby to practice for a few hours between 9 and 1, so he had to get up in the morning, and he was suffering. It was 7 am and he was far from ready for his day. He groaned and forced his lean pale legs over the side of the bed onto the carpet. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and muttered a quick, "I hate this," and continued getting up. The sun was bright and warm on his body, and he was enjoying the heat for a moment, keeping his eyes closed as he streched. A beat passed, and Viktor's eyes widened significantly as realization struck him. The shades were open. The shades to his ceiling to floor window-that was on the bottom floor of the hotel- was open. And he... well, he was not dressed. Fully nude actually. As he looked out the window he saw a large bus, and a bunch of what he assumed were teenagers, standing outside his window in the midst of taking out instrument cases, staring at him. Some of the girls were blushing, others had there phones out and were giggling, and the boys just stood there petrified. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Viktor swiftly pulled his shades closed and died a little inside during the process. He decided to get dressed and prayed his morning would get better. So far it's been a disaster.

"This place looks cute... so does this pla- this one looks good too... maybe here?... no... how about-" Viktor peered up from his phone when he saw a little coffee place in front of him, "Here." Viktor decided to get coffee at a quaint place named Katsuki Coffee. None of the places he saw on his phone looked appealing so this place was his best option. The door jingled as he opened it and he began his search for the menu. After a moment he saw it was on a large chalkboard right next to the counter. "Dark Axel... Chocolate Loop... Vanilla Bean Lutz... Quad Flip Candy? These are all..." slowly Viktor noticed the coffee shop was ice skating themed. The walls were lined with picture of numerous famous figure skaters male and female alike, from the ceiling, light brown ice skates were hanging down for decoration, and the tables were each designed to look like an ice rink. Viktor smiled, "How fitting for me to find this place," he stated quietly to himself. He waltzed over to the counter to order and was met with warm brown eyes framed with blue glasses and messy black hair.  
"What would you like sir?" he inquired nervously.  
"I would liiiike... A large Quad Flip Candy," Viktor smiled his winning grin at the barista.  
"O-okay. Name please?"  
"Viktor with a k," I winked at the cutie. He nodded and began to make my drink and I stood patiently waiting. A moment later it was complete and he placed the drunk on the counter. Viktor looked at the name on the cup.  
"Victor-k," Viktor's squinted, even though he has perfect vision, just to be sure he was reading the cup right. It said Victor fucking dash k. He stifled a giggle that was rising in his chest and sat down and took a look around the shop enjoying himself. That guy is adorable, just too cute, Viktor thought to himself, drinking his coffee happily. I should get his name. And so he decided, once he finished his coffee to ask the cute barista for his name.  
Once he took his final sip, Viktor stood up and glanced toward the counter to see if the barista was still there, and lucky him, he was, so Viktor walked over to bid the man adieu and find out his name.  
"Hello there! I wanted to thank you for the coffee, it was great. To thank you properly though, may I have your name?" Viktor flashed his confident smile.  
"Uh-uh my name is Katsuki Yuri, I own this shop," Yuri refused to make eye contact with Viktor, avoiding Viktor's every glance.  
"So you're a skating fan then! Have you ever heard of-"  
"Viktor Nikiforov. Yes, I've heard of you, and I've seen you skate," Yuri's face was flushed and his eyes were staring at what must've been a pretty interesting stain on the counter.  
"Wow! Haha, are you a fan of mine?" Viktor flirted smoothly. Yuri tried to say something, but only managed to flub his words so all he could manage was a slight nod. "It's always nice to meet a fan. Well, I have to get going. I have practice soon, see you tomorrow morning Yuri!" and off Viktor went. As Viktor left, Yuri let out a long breath, then squealed. He was in awe at the fact he met his life long idol and wanted to tell Yuko that Viktor was in Hasetsu, but first, he had to revise the next few day's schedule so he was working every morning.

While Viktor walked to the nearby ice rink he realized he still had his cup in his hand. "Victor-k", he spoke absent mindedly, when an idea struck him. This plan would give him a chance to see Yuri everyday for the next two weeks and maybe get Yuri to loosen up around him as well. Hopefully this works, Viktor thought excitedly.

For the next thirteen days Viktor went to Katsuki Coffee every morning, and every morning Yuri was there. Yuri was always nervous when he'd see Viktor walk through the shop door, but his nervousness slowly waned as the mornings would continue. 

The second day Viktor visited, he wanted to try a little experiment. He asked for the same coffee he had the previous day, but this time, he said, "My name's Viktor with a u," with a wink. Yuri nodded his head, looking slightly confused, but he humored Viktor, so when Viktor got his coffee it said "Victor-u". Perfect, Viktor thought. His plan was going to work, at least one fourth of the entire plan. Viktor sat down the same as the day before, and just watched as Yuri tended to his customers. Twenty minutes passed, and Viktor had finished his coffee. It was almost 8:20, and most of the morning rush had left, so he went back to the counter to speak with Yuri.  
Yuri had his back to the counter and he was singing softly. Viktor's heart melted. It was slightly off key, but still absolutely adorable. Viktor listened then realized it was a disney tune from a movie with a mermaid.  
" I've got gadgets and gizzmos of plenty," Yuri sang as Viktor tried to remember the words.  
"You want thing a ma bobs? I've got twenty!" he continued. What is this song's name!, Viktor mused.  
"I wanna see, wanna see them dancing!" okay, the movie is... Avril? No, Viktor kept trying to figure it out as Yuri continued the song.  
"Wandering free," suddenly, the lyrics popped into Viktor's head. This is from The Little Mermaid!, Viktor remembered.  
"Wish I could be," Viktor joined in here.  
"Part of your world," Viktor finished this part with Yuri and he continued to sing the piano part that occurs after the lyrics. Yuri spun around frantically. Viktor smiled at him.  
"That's from the Little Mermaid right?" Yuri looked mortified. Like he was just caught peeping into the girl's locker room or something.  
"That was a fun little duet! So how are you this fine morning Yuri?" Viktor asked.  
"Good," Yuri was blushing fiercely. "You?"   And so the two talked about nothing important for a but, and come 10 to 9 Viktor rushed out the door to make it to the ice rink, cup in hand.  
Yuri's heart was beating like he ran a marathon. "I'm going to go right ahead and jump off this building. I can never show my face to him again," Yuri was still reeling about Viktor- the Viktor- hearing him sing terribly. He called Yuko to tell her about the whole ordeal and she laughed at his horrendous awkwardness. As the two were conversing, Yuri heard a door opening over the phone, and heard a familiar voice.  
"Hi- Yuko!" the voice panted.  
"Hi Viktor!" she responded. Oh no, Yuko wasn't lying when she said he was going to her ice rink, Yuri thought.  
"Who're you talking to?" he asked.  
"Don't you dare say it's me," Yuri pleaded.  
"Yuri, Katuski Yuri," she said evilly.  
"I hate you," he face palmed.  
"The cute barista?" Viktor questioned. Yuko giggled and answered in the positive, Yuri died right then.  
"Did he tell you about our duet?" viktor inquired.  
Again she answered in the positive, and so Yuri decided to hang up the phone.

 

Day three, the same routine occured all over again. Viktor entered, Yuri internally malfunctioned for a moment, Viktor ordered the large Quad Flip Candy, but this time it was, "Viktor with a t" and once more Yuri humored him, but still was confused, and Viktor received a cup that said "Victor-t". Again he sat down, in his usual spot, he watched Yuri contently, and around 8:20 was finished his coffee and ready to talk to Yuri.  
"So you seemed pretty embarrassed yesterday after I overheard you singing," Viktor smirked and Yuri looked deflated.  
"Don't remind me," Yuri responded.  
"Well, I'll tell you a recent embarrassing story so that we're even, okay?"  
"You don't have to," Yuri mumbled.  
"It was a rhetorical question. I'm telling you," Viktor giggled then began his story of his first morning here in Japan and how he flashed a bunch of high school students.  
By the end of the story Yuri was giggling and laughing hysterically.  
"I don't believe it," Yuri said.  
"You-Viktor Nikiforov- did something so... so embarrassing?" Yuri pointed and Viktor, and for the first time made eye contact with him briefly.  
"Yes, 100 percent true story," Viktor put his hand up and Yuri laughed even more. He has the most perfect laugh, Viktor thought sweetly. He looked down at his watch and saw it was nearing 9.  
"Well I have to go, see you tomorrow!" and Viktor was gone with his cup in hand.  
Yuri stood there glowing.  
"Viktor Nikiforov is something else," Yuri whispered to himself. He looked forward to tomorrow.

Days four and five were two uneventful mornings. The routine was the same, Viktor would order the same coffee, and Viktor would talk to Yuuri as soon as he was finished, and the pair would talk about whatever popped into Viktor's mind. (Between the two day's Viktor learned that Yuuri had a dog named Victor until a year ago, his favorite color is blue, his parents own a hot springs, he has an older sister, he adores katsudon, and he knows a ridiculous amount of information about ice skating.) The only difference between the days was on day four Viktor's name was "Viktor with an i" and on day five it was "Viktor with an e" and he received one cup that said "Victor-i" and another that said "Viktor-e". In all honesty, Viktor was a little surprised Yuuri continued to play along with his little game, and he was even more surprised on day five when Yuuri let out a sweet quiet snort at his silly request. After a near week of this Viktor was certain he had a huge crush on this simple barista. Yuuri was such a breath of fresh air. He was nothing like the people he encounters normally. Albeit Yuuri still acted starstruck when Viktor would walk through the door to his shop, he would still treat Viktor semi normal which was all Viktor could ask for considering most of his fans have instant nose bleeds and can't form a coherent sentence when they spoke to him. Plus, Viktor had to admit Yuuri's slight bashfulness added to his simple boy charm. Both cups he brought back to his hotel room.

Day six, Viktor was running a little later than usual because he forgot to set an alarm for 7, so when he waltzed through the coffee shop doors at 8:20 the morning rush was gone and behind the counter stood a crestfallen Yuuri. Little did Viktor know, Yuuri looked forward to his morning visits and thought that he had grown tired of his coffees shop since he hadn't shown up around 8, so he didn't notice Viktor as he came into the shop.  
"Don't look so sad Yuuri, the day's just begun! What's there to be so sad about?" Viktor chided sweetly as he made his way to the counter. Yuuri slowly looked up with his eyes as Viktor placed his elbows on the counter. Then, to Yuuri's surprise, Viktor placed his right hand under Yuuri's chin to push his head up. Viktor gazed directly into his warm brown eyes and spoke a single word, "Smile."  
Viktor practically whispered the word in a heartwarming tone. Yuuri went weak and his eyes went wide. "I didn't say look like a deer in headlights!" Viktor laughed and removed himself from the counter and Yuuri's chin.  
"Would y-you like what you've had the past few day's again?" Yuuri inquired meekly, a red tink gracing his ears and cheeks.  
"Yes, please, but today my name is Viktor with a d!" Viktor winked at Yuuri then went to sit in his usual spot. While Yuuri was busy making the coffee, Viktor began to watch the ice skating displayed on the flat screen above the barista area. As he watched Skate Canada, Viktor began to muse over a thought that had been bothering him for a few days. Yuuri was talking to Yuko on the phone the other day, and he knows a lot about skating techniques and such. I wonder if he skates?, Viktor thought to himself.  
"Viktor, your coffee's finished," Yuuri beckoned with a smile, breaking Viktor out of his thoughts. Viktor took a look around to make sure there were no one else in the shop before he struck up conversation with Yuuri. Since it was dead in the shop, Viktor decided to ask Yuuri if he skates.  
"Soooooo, the other day after I left to go to the skating rink nearby, I heard Yuko, the owner, on the phone..." Yuuri had a feeling he knew where this was going,"... and she said it was you. So, do you skate?"  
"No!" Yuuri answered immediately with waving hands. He avidly avoided Viktor's penetrating gaze. This quick response and Yuuri's lack of eye contact made Viktor believe Yuuri was lying, so he narrowed his crystal blue eyes at him. Yuuri collected himself, and responded in the negative for a second time, but with a calmer tone.  
"If you say so. You two must be good friends then?" Viktor asked, deciding not to pry.  
" Yes," Yuuri responded with a furious nod. "We've known each other for years. I love her like I do my own sister. Without her I wouldn't love ice skating the way I do," Yuuri knew he was babbling, but couldn't stop himself," She's actually the reason I opened a coffee shop with an ice skating theme. She even let me borrow some of the older skates and posters she had of ice skaters to decorate. Yuko told me I should just open a coffee shop called Nikiforov and put all the posters I have of you up instead but I told her that would be..." suddenly his mistake dawned on him and he wanted to jump in front of a car. He just told his idol, that is standing right in front of him, he has a collection of posters, big enough for a store, of him. Katsuki Yuuri never thought he would die from embarrassment, but apparently that was how he was going out of this world. As Yuuri was having a mental melt down Viktor was slowly smiling, gradually realizing what this adorkable man just said. Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that, Viktor thought pleasantly to himself. Then he began to giggle which morphed to laughter in a matter of seconds, and while Viktor laughed Yuuri was coming to terms with his death.  
"Oh my god, you have that many?" Viktor asked through laughs. Yuuri snapped his attention back to the man in front of him and gave a confused stare. "You're so red! Don't be embarrassed, it's actually quite... endearing," Viktor spoke through a wide grin and the remnants of giggles.  
"You're... Not creeped out?" Yuuri asked incredulously.  
"No, of course not. I know that there is a lot of merchandise of me out there, and with you being a fan and all I would expect you would have some things. It's the apparent expansive quantity of my merch that you own that is... amusing- but also endearing," Viktor added the last bit as an afterthought in hopes that Yuuri will understand he finds him adorable not creepy. Viktor just beamed at Yuuri, eyes closed, white teeth pulled into a wide smile, and Yuuri was just awestruck. He expected a completely different response, and now he turned red, but for a totally new reason.  
"Well, that's good to hear," Yuuri said, slightly pink and his hands ran through his mop of raven hair.  
"Of course," Viktor peaked at his watch,"It would appear I am going to be late if I don't get my ass out of here, so I have to go, but I'll be seeing you tomorrow bright and early right?" Viktor asked, almost nervously.  
"See you then!" Yuuri said, far happier than he was when Viktor arrived this morning.  
With that, Viktor was off with his cup that read "Victor-d".  
"I really really hope he'll go on a date with me before I have to go back to Russia," Viktor wished aloud as he jogged to the ice rink.

On the seventh day in Hasetsu, Viktor continued his morning routine of the last week, except today his name was Viktor with an a- and Yuuri seemed a bit more flustered than usual due to his embarrassing confession the day before. Viktor sat quietly drinking his warm Quad Flip Candy that said "Victor-a" on it and simply enjoyed watching Yuuri work. He was always slightly awkward whenever he had to take an order, but Viktor found it cute. It honestly surprised Viktor that a person who appeared to have trouble socializing would decide to open a business where you have to socialize, but if owning a coffee shop made him happy, then so be it. As 8:20 rolled around, the usual morning crowd dispersed and Viktor was able to go and talk to the barista beauty.  
"So how are you doing this fine morning, Yuuuuri?" Viktor asked sweetly, a huge white grin adorned his face.  
"Fine, how about yourself?" Yuuri replied as he began to clean so equipment.  
"Better now that I'm talking to you," Viktor answered honestly. His time in this coffee shop has been the highlight of his week. "So, I've noticed something the past week with you," Viktor began.  
That I am terribly infatuated with you, and it's difficult for me not to swoon every time you speak, Yuuri thought as he turned around to speak, "What have you noticed?"  
"You are terribly awkward," Viktor deadpanned. Sometimes his straight-forwardness was a blessing to the people he spoke to, other times it was a curse. Today, for Yuuri, it was a curse. Yuuri began to change to a deep red shade, feeling like an idiot for Viktor picking up on one of his worst characteristics.  
"Oh... Yeah," that was all Yuuri could manage to say. Quickly, Viktor realized his mistake and began to furiously shake his hands back and forth, trying to swat away the negative thoughts Yuuri was having.  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way at all! I actually find it quite endearing, I was just curious as to why you chose an occupation that forces you to socialize with others constantly since you don't seem very comfortable most of the time, that's all. I did not mean it in a negative way at all," Viktor finished in a rush, in hopes his damage control worked. It took Yuuri a moment, but he slowly understood what Viktor was saying.  
"Well, this is better than what I was doing a year ago..." Yuuri muttered mainly to himself.  
"What was that?" Viktor asked.  
"N-nothing! So, to answer your question, I decided to open a business because I know how to run one. Remember when I told you my parents owned a hot springs?" Viktor nodded," Well, I got a lot of experience through that, so a year ago, around this time actually, I decided to open a small shop, and I thought a coffee shop would be best for 2 reasons. 1- plenty of people love coffee, but hate making it and 2- I like coffee. I normally don't take the orders though, I just make the coffee," that last part was barely audible, but Viktor heard it.  
"Why are you taking orders then? Where is the other person you work with?" Viktor inquired.  
"Uh... T-they had tooo.... Umm... Do... Some... Stuff?" Yuuri was racking his brain for a good excuse but failed miserably. The truth was that he liked being able to talk to his idol every morning, so he told Phichit that he was going to work the morning shifts alone until Viktor left. Yuuri avoided Viktor's gaze, more than he usually does, so Viktor narrowed his eyes and stared at Yuuri. A minute of silence passed before Viktor's mouth twitched into a smirk. He knew Yuuri was lying when he refused to make momentary eye contact.  
"Sure," Viktor responded. Viktor contemplated interrogating Yuuri further, but decided against it. "You are too cute," Viktor said with a giggle. Yuuri's eyes widened slightly at the compliment. This is the second time he's called me cute, I wonder if he's blind, Yuuri thought.  
"Earth to Yuuri, you okay?" Viktor waved his hand in front of Yuuri's eyes. Without thinking, Yuuri placed his left hand on Viktor's forehead. "What are you doing?" Viktor asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Checking your temperature."  
"Why?"  
"I think you might be sick and are becoming delirious."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"You called me cute. Twice." Viktor was taken aback by this statement, then, he began to laugh heartily.  
"Well, I only call them as I see them," Viktor stated, "and you are cute."  
Yuuri self destructed at that point. He short circuited. He was suddenly unable to human anymore. And before he could stop himself, his mouth went on auto-pilot.  
"So are you!"  
"Why thank you! How very sweet of you to say that," Viktor smiled wide and slowly removed Yuuri's hand that was still on his forehead to being lightly held in his own hands. Viktor brought Yuuri's hand to his lips and gave his fingers a light kiss. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow my dear," and with that Viktor left, leaving Yuuri to his own devices. I am never going to clean this hand again, Yuuri thought in awe.

On the eighth day, Viktor's name was now spelled with a t, again. He enjoyed his coffee as usual, and his conversation with Yuuri was nothing worth noting for the most part. The one thing that caught his attention was when Yuuri spoke about being in Russia last year around this time, and how cold it was there. Viktor had asked him if he was there for the GP finals but he evaded the question, so, when he made it to the ice rink later that morning, he decided to have a talk with Yuko.  
"Hey Yuko, I was curious if you could tell me something?" Viktor asked as he walked up to the counter where Yuko stood.  
"What is it?" she replied cheerfully.  
"Does Yuuri skate, or has he ever skated?" Yuko stared at Viktor as if it the answer to his question should be obvious.  
"Well?" he continued.  
Yuko studied him for a moment before speaking,"Wait right there." she went behind the racks of skates for a moment, and emerged with a lap top. She began to click away on her lap top, apparently on the hunt for something. Viktor stood there completely confused. The Yuko turned the lap top around so that Viktor could read it.  
"He's one of Japan's top skater? And he was at last years GP finals! He was a competitor of all things! How didn't I remember that when I saw him? I remember now seeing his name on the list of Grand Prix finalists last year and I remember seeing part of his free skate! His step sequences are amazing!" Viktor was having an epiphany.  
"So did that answer your question?" Yuko asked him with a knowing smile.  
"Yes thank you so much," Viktor answered gratefully. Then, he suddenly felt like an ass. He had competed against this guy last year and when he saw him in the coffee shop he didn't even recognize him but Yuuri knew exactly who he was. He felt like the biggest douche in the entire world. He slowly laid his head on the counter. "I am an asshole," Viktor stated.  
"Why do you say that?" Yuko questioned.  
"I didn't recognize him, and I competed against him last year! I should have know all 6 people in the GP finals, but clearly I didn't," Viktor said dejected, angry at himself. Then he began to wonder, why isn't Yuuri competing this year? And why would he lie about not skating? He asked Yuko why Yuuri wasn't competing this time around.  
"Well, it's not my place to say, but you could certainly ask him yourself if you really want to know." And that was that. I have got to call Chris, Viktor thought with determination.

The ninth day began the same as any other day this past week, except today Viktor's name was with an e. Yuuri shook his head at Viktor with a smile as he wrote "Victor-e" on a cup and Viktor sat down. As Viktor was waiting for his drink he looked up to watch some ice skating when he noticed the screen was off. That was when he noticed music was playing today instead of ice skating being broadcasted which confused Viktor. Every day he'd been here, ice skating was televised, so this was a change he hadn't expected. He enjoyed the music nonetheless. It sounded like a pandora station was on because the music genre kept changing. One song would be by kesha, the next by red hot chilly peppers, then guns and roses, then toby keith, and eminem, and so on and so fourth. Seems like Yuuri likes a little bit of everything, Viktor thought fondly. 20 minutes passed by and soon everyone cleared out of the shop and Viktor was finally able to talk to Yuuri.  
"So what happened to the tv?" Viktor asked point to the black screen.  
"Oh, for whatever reason it stopped working last night, so I have someone coming in later to look at it, so for now I have my pandora playing on a speaker. I'd hate to be in here in complete silence," Yuuri said gesturing to he lack of people in the shop indicating it would be terribly quiet without the music.  
"Got cha," Viktor responded with a nod. Just as Viktor was about to speak a song that he loves began to play.  
"Absolutely no one that knows me better.  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood," as the lyrics began Viktor's face brightened like a kid at christmas. His big blue eyes shone like the sea and he beckoned for Yuuri to join him with his hand. Yuuri shook his head no, but Viktor was having none of that.  
"And just when I, I start to think they're right. That love has died..." Viktor walked around the counter to a small swinging door that lead behind the counter and stalked toward Yuuri, hands outstretched to him.  
"There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again," Viktor began to mouth the words as he grabbed Yuuri's hands pulling him into an uncoordinated dance. Yuuri continued to resist however, so Viktor spoke.  
"C'mon, dance with me," Viktor pleaded, lightly pulling Yuuri's arms back and forth in a simple dancing motion. Yuuri then conceded and slowly began to move as a slight blush crept along his cheeks.  
"And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo," Viktor beamed at Yuuri, happy he chose to dance with him. So much so, he began to sing the lyrics rather than mouth them.  
"I'm stuck on you. Whutooo whutooo stuck like glue," Viktor sang as he pulled Yuuri closer so that his right hand intertwined with Yuuri's left, and his left hand was gently placed on Yuuri's hip.  
"You and me baby we're stuck like glue," Viktor continued to serenade Yuuri while dancing sporadically, moving the two all about, careful though not to knock any equipment over.  
"Whutooo whutooo stuck like glue," Viktor continued as he dipped Yuuri, and Yuuri giggled, finally loosening up a bit.  
"You and me baby we're stuck like glue," Viktor continued to sing as the two danced around without rhyme or reason, they were simply enjoying the flow of things- the flow of each other. As the song reached its end Viktor spun Yuuri and lead him into a final dip and Viktor smiled fondly at Yuuri, out of breath from a mix of dancing, singing, and laugh, Viktor didn't speak, he just looked at the warm brown eyes beneath him. Yuuri looked happy and relaxed, not tense and awkward. The new look suited him far better Viktor concluded, and it also seemed vaguely familiar. Yuuri was truly an astonishing plain jane. His simplicity, his underwhelming being was breathtaking. Viktor would have been more than content to stay in this position admiring Yuuri up close, but far too quickly the pair separated due to Yuuri's sudden realization of their proximity. Yuuri leaned up, got out of Viktor grasp, and took a step back clearing his throat.  
"That was fun," Viktor stated, "I would love to have the honor of sharing another dance with you, my good, sir as soon as possible," Viktor bowed as he spoke. Yuuri stood for a moment flabbergasted at what was going on, but in the end chose to play along.  
"Of course, anytime, name the date and place and I'm there," Yuuri answered with a curtsy.  
"I'm going to hold you to that," Viktor spoke with a wink. I hope you do, Yuuri thought. The pair from that point made small talk about he weather, the customers there, and the competition that's occurring tomorrow and the next day.  
"If you could come, I'd like to see you there Yuuri," Viktor stated, hope laced in his voice.  
"I'll think about it," Yuuri answered, avoiding Viktor's gaze, which made Viktor believe he wasn't going to think about it.  
"Alright, well, see you tomorrow morning Yuuuuri," Viktor gave a salute and was off.

Day 10 was not like every other day so far. Viktor's morning began at 4 am, three hours earlier than he'd like to get up, because Chris called him. At first, all he heard on the other line was a whole lot of mumbled fast Swedish before it became audible.  
"What do you need at 4 am Chris," Viktor pretty much bitched.  
"For you to know more about Mr. Katsuki of course!" Chris said in the tone of a girl about to gossip. This caught Viktor's attention and he sat upright immediately.  
"I'm listening."  
"Well, I remembered the name and I remember he got 6th last year at the Grand Prix, but I nearly forgot something that is far more interesting," Chris spoke like he knew something Viktor didn't know and it pissed Viktor off. He needed to know what he didn't already know about Yurri!  
"What is it Chris! Spit it out!"  
"Well Sir bitchy, I was looking through my phone and came a crossed some, well, interesting pictures from last years banquet if you'd like me to send them to you," Chris finished finally.  
"Please do, these better be good," Viktor threatened.  
"Oh trust me, they will be," and with that Chris hung up. Moments later Viktor received a plethora of picture of Yuuri, drunk off his ass, dancing with everybody, dancing with him. Then it hit him. Yuuri was the confident Japanese man who danced like no one was watching and asked him to be his coach. Viktor cursed the other race effect which made it impossible for him to recognize Yuuri as the Japanese man that stole his heart. Viktor knew he was a forgetful idiot, but he didn't think he'd be as stupid as to forget him. Viktor was cringing at his own stupidity for twenty minutes before falling back to sleep since he had to be energized for the day's short program.  
So he awoke three hours later, got ready, and made his way to Katsuki Coffee. Viktor entered that small shop and walked right up to the counter.  
"Same as usual please, but today I've chosen to be Viktor with a question mark," Viktor said this and he was graced with a perplexed look from Yuuri.  
"A question mark?" Yuuri repeated.  
"A question mark," Viktor confirmed.  
"Like this?" Yuuri took the marker in his hand and drew a question mark on his palm.  
"Exactly!" Viktor exclaimed.  
"You know that's not a letter right?"  
"I went to school, I made it through second grade, yes, I know this," Viktor answered sarcastically with a laugh.  
"Okay then," Yuuri turned around and began to make his drink as Viktor sat at his usual spot. Today he gawked at Yuuri as if he was some ethereal creature. He could not believe he had been so blind to not realize that the shy barista Yuuri Katsuki was the confident figure skater Yuri Kasuki. Oh, well, his two personalities are starkly different, Viktor mused as waited for his drink. A couple minute passed and soon his drink was done. Sadly Viktor couldn't stay as long as he normally did, so he wasn't able to talk with Yuuri for long. He was able to ask him one thing though,  
"Soooooo, are you coming to the short program? I'd love for you to come support me if you don't have any prior plans," Viktor asked hopefully.  
Yuuri smiled weakly, "Maybe."  
"What if I place first, will you come to see my free program?" Viktor looked at Yuuri with pleading eyes.  
"You always win," Yuuri said matter of fact.  
"Well then you'll definitely come then," Viktor said slyly.  
'We'll see," Yuuri concluded.  
"Alright, well have a nice day Yuuri," Viktor said his farewell when Yuuri called behind him.  
"Good luck Viktor, I know you'll do great!" Viktor left happily with his cup that said "Victor-?".  
Of course Viktor won first in the short program, no surprise there. Unfortunately Yuuri didn't show to the competition, but there was always tomorrow. Viktor wanted to know if Yuuri saw hi. Skate though, so as soon as Yakov allowed him to leave the ice rink, Viktor quickly made his way back to Kasuki Coffee, which took about half and hour. It was nearing 6 pm when Viktor entered the shop, not to a socially awkward Japanese man but to a tanned grinning man which threw Viktor for a loop.  
"Where's Yuuri," Viktor asked extremely confused.  
"His shift ended like 3 hours ago, he's been on the morning shift the past few days because of-" the man stopped talking for a moment and his jaw visibly dropped before he continued speaking, "you," there was a second of silence before screaming insude, "OH MY GAWD IT'S YOU THE YOU YOU-you're the reason Yuuri's been stealing all my morning shifts! A guy calls in 1 time because he can't work with him in the morning because of a squirrel incident... And suddenly I'm forced to do night shifts for weeks so he can get you all to himself! How selfish!" the man pouted.  
"Who are you?" Viktor asked.  
"I'm Phichit, I work with Yuuri when I'm in town, and since I don't have a competition until next week in China I've been working here for the time being making some extra spending money," Phichit spoke enthusiastically.  
"Do you know if Yuuri saw my short program?" Viktor asked nervously.  
"Of course he did, he thinks you're a god or something!" Phichit exclaimed. This statement cause Viktor to blush slightly.  
"It's more like or something," Viktor remarked.  
"Do you think he'd consider coming to watch me skate tomorrow? He seems extremely against it, but I don't know why," Viktor asked shyly. Phitchit appeared to be pondering something before he spoke.  
"If legendary Viktor Nikiforov wants Yuuri Katsuki to watch him perform, consider it done," Phitchit was wearing a mischevious smile. Viktor thanked him and left to go shopping for some soil and blue flowered, then he retired to his hotel room to get some shut eye, but he first gathered all his cups from the past ten day, put soil in each one, and planted a blue flower in each. Step two of the plan is under way, Viktor thought sleepily.

On the eleventh day, a similar routine to the previous day began except Viktor's name was just Viktor. There wasn't much time for chit chat, but Viktor asked if Yuuri would come and he received an ambiguous answer. All Viktor could do at that point was hope that Phichit could work some magic.  
"He competes at 2 pm, you are going. End of discussion," Phichit demanded as he came into the dead shop. Apparently no one likes coffee at 2 pm.  
"N-" Yuuri began to protest.  
"I don't want to hear it Yuuri, put on your big girl skirt because you're going," Phichit didn't give an inch.  
"But you k-" Yuuri continued.  
"Don't care, if Viktor wants you there you have to show up, I doubt he ever personally asks anyone to come watch him skate. You are going to grab this opportunity and ride it out and see ehat happens," a second passes, "no pun intended."  
"Phichit, I am not having sex with a man I just met," Yuuri barked back.  
"This is not the point right now, I'll go with you if that would make you feel more comfortable," Phichit offered.  
"Who's going to watch the shop?" Yuuri asked sounding defeated.  
"We'll close up for the afternoon and re-open later," Phichit answered.  
"I'm going to this one way or another aren't I?" Yuuri asked knowingly.  
"Yup, let's go," and the two were making their way to the train station five minutes later.  
As Viktor skated onto the ice he scanned the bleachers out of habit. He always liked to take it all in when he was on the ice. As he shifted through the audience, he saw a quick bit of light in a dark corner through his peripheral vision, and soon he saw two figures making their way to a pair of seats. Upon further inspection it was Yuuri with his friend Phichit. Viktor tried to hid his smile, and made a promise to himself that this was going to be his best performance yet, then the music began.  
It was his best performance, and he broke his own record by three points for his short program. Of course he won gold and progressed to the next competition. He was happy about that, but he was far happier to have seen Yuuri there. After the awards Viktor immediately went on the hunt for Yuuri to ask him what he thought about his program. It took the better of 10 minutes, but Viktor found Yuuri outside yell at someone in a cab.  
"You are going to talk to him!" the voice inside the cab yelled.  
"I can't do that," Yuuri exclaimed. Viktor slowly inched his way toward the yelling.  
"Yuuri, if you lik- Oh hi Viktor, we were just talking about you," Phichit smiled then and shut the door and the cab driver took off like a bat out of hell. Yuuri groaned.  
"Hey Yuuri, glad you could make it, so what did you think?" Viktor asked, his confidence slightly wavering as he waited for a response.  
"You did fantastic Viktor. The best I've ever seen you skate actually. You are truly amazing," Yuuri spoke honestly and graced Viktor with a sincere smile. Viktor's heart swelled and he couldn't help himself, he had to hug Yuuri, so he did. And to his surprise, Yuuri hugged back. They stood like that for a moment before realizing how cold it was and Viktor reluctantly pulled back because he was freezing and needed to change into warmer cloths. Yuuri patiently waited for Viktor, and when he was ready to go the pair hailed a cab together and set off to Hasetsu. They sat in comfortable silence for most of the ride, until Viktor spoke up.  
"I'd like to show you something Yuuri, but it's back at my hotel room," Viktor spoke, looking at Yuuri, "Would you mind coming and seeing it?"  
"Uhh... Sure," Yuuri hesitantly answered. Viktor smile and asked the cab driver if he could drive a few extra blocks down instead of dropping them off at the coffee shop. Suddenly Yuuri found himself face to face with the door that lead into Viktor's room. As Viktor fumbled with the key card Yuuri was busy imagining what a clean and pristine room Viktor would have, so when Viktor opened the door, Yuuri was not expecting the mess of dirt all over the carpet and the newspaper sprawled all over the floor.  
"Planting a garden?" Yuuri asked sarcastically.  
"Kind of," Viktor answered while rubbing a hand behind his neck. That wasn't exactly the response Yuuri thought he'd hear. "Come here." Viktor beckoned Yuuri to sit on the bed. He gestured for Yuuri to wait one minute and he proceeded to walk to his bathroom to grab something. In Viktor's hand was a cup with a blue flower in it and when Viktor came closer he saw on the cup it said "Victor-d".  
"Isn't this a cup I gave-" Yuuri began but Viktor cut him off.  
"Yes, just wait you'll see what I'm doing ina second," and so Viktor continued to travel from his bathroom back to Yuuri placing different cups with blue flowers in a line on the ground. By the end the cups were lined up as so-  
"Victor-d Victor-a Victor-t Victor-e Victor-k Victor-u Victor-t Victor-i Victor-e Victor-?"  
"What is this?" Yuuri asked.  
"I want you to read each single letter at the back end of each hyphen. For example, the first one would be d and the second would be a," Victor explained. Yuuri slowly read the cups again and came to realize what they said.  
"What?" was all he could manage. He couldn't believe what he just read. It had to be a joke, but Viktor was deadly serious.  
"I'd like to take you out to dinner tomorrow and take you ice skating, I'd be honored if you would oblige me," Viktor told Yuuri somewhat nervously. Even a celebrity worried about being turned down.  
"Of course I'd love to! Especially with you!" Yuuri blurted out.  
"Well that's dandy and all, but, according to you, you can't skate Mr. One of Japan's Top Skaters, so why would you agree to a food and skating date?" Viktor teased as he sat down on the bed next to Yuuri. Viktor thought he could visibly see Yuuri's soul escape his body.  
"How long have you known I lied about skating?" Yuuri asked dejected.  
"A few days now. I'm not mad, but I would like to know why you lied, and why you were so opposed to coming to the competition, and why you aren't competing," Viktor said honestly while gazing at Yuuri softly.  
"That's a lot, and, please don't be offended, but I don't want to tell you all of it, but I'll tell you some," Yuuri took a breath," After last year's Grand Prix Finals, I took the loss very hard, much harder than most people would have taken it, and I pretty much self destructed for a bit. I don't feel like I stack up against the other skaters so I decided to retire after last year, so that's why I'm not competing," Yuuri spoke and Viktor nodded his head. "I don't like to go to the competitions because I don't want to be recognized by any fans or skaters because it just reminds me of my own short comings in skating. And I didn't tell you I skated because I didn't want you to ask to see me skate for any reason and see how much I lack compared to you," Yuuri concluded. Viktor was unsure what to say, so he wrapped his arm around Yuuri's side and held him closely for few minutes. Eventually, Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you when I saw you Yuuri, i should have been able to recognize you, so I'd like to make it up to you," Viktor said sincerely.  
"It's fine V-" Yuuri started.  
"Nope, I feel like an asshole for it, so I am going to start making it up to you by helping you bring all these cups into your shop. I think the blue flowers will make the place look lovely," Viktor stood up and grabbed Yuuri by the hands. Yuuri looked relieved. "Theeeeen, I'm going to to take you out on a nice date tomorrow," Viktor continued as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, "and then I'm going to become your coach. You have too much potential to not be skating my dear. I will turn you into a a five time gold winning champion," at this last statement Yuuri's eyes widened significantly and Viktor couldn't help but kiss the tip of Yuuri's nose. "You did ask me that at the banquet last year," Viktor slyly whispered that in Yuuri's ear. "And one more thing," Viktor leaned in and placed a sweet chaste kiss on Yuuri's lips," thank you for coming, it meant a lot that you showed up." With that Viktor detached himself from Yuuri and began picking up the flower cups. "Oh, by the way, Yuuri," Viktor spoke with his back to Yuuri.  
"Yeah?" Yuuri asked as he began to grab the flower cups as well.  
"My name is V-I-K-T-O-R not V-I-C-T-O-R, when I said my name was Viktor with a k I meant for you to spell Viktor with a k instead of a c. I'll never understand what made you think I meant a hyphen," Viktor turned around to an indignant Yuuri.  
"I was nervous! I wasn't thinking straight," Yuuri huffed and all Viktor could do was laugh, which caused Yuuri to laugh, and Viktor decided that he could be more than happy coaching Yuuri. He was honestly happy he got to step two-asking Yuuri out- and step three- going on the date. He never expected his terrible impulse control to allow him to get even closer to the person that stole his heart all those months ago. At least this guaranteed him Yuuri's number which was step four in his plan.


End file.
